Childhood Memories
by cynthia2901
Summary: The past can never be changed. Once it passes you, you'll never be able to get it back again. Anyways, I'm not good at summaries. Read the story and you'll find it better than this summary. It's RinxLen. Don't like it, don't spam it or start a war. Hope you guys enjoy it! Rated M due to later chapters.
1. Beginning

_Italics_-Whispering

I was only 14 back then, how would I know this could happen? Every year on this day, his face still lingers in my mind. His gentle voice seemed to haunt me with his soothing touch moving up my spine. Those were the sensations I would never forget.

~Flashback~

"Len! Please hurry! We're going to be late again! You know what? If you're not going to hurry, then I might as well leave without you."

"Alright, alright! I said wait! Don't rush me! A boy needs his… time too…"

This was how the morning started everyday for Rin and Len Kagamine. Living under the same roof wasn't always a pleasant thing. Sure, it must have felt great to have someone to talk to. But these times were rare in the Kagamine household. Rin was a lost and cold child found in the back of an alley by the neighbourhood's orphanage. She was soon brought in to care for.

~Time Skip~

On one fateful day, the innocent six year old stumbled upon the doorstep of the Kagamines' while selling cookies to raise funds for the orphanage. A young boy bearing blonde hair and sky blue eyes looked back at her as the door slowly swung open.

"Okaa-san! I think someone's here to see you!" the young boy

A tall and slender lady with the same blue eyes hustled down the spiral staircase and headed to the door.

"Len, you got me worked up for nothing!" She said looking down at the boy, but soon found her attention drawn to a short figure standing on her doorstep. "Oh my! Please excuse my rudeness sweetheart. I'm Linda, Len's okaa-san. Well, you didn't need to know that. Now, how may I help you?"

~Linda's POV~

A sweet child stood parallel from me holding a basket of what seems to be filled with cookies. She wore a simple outfit, a cute blouse and a pair of shorts, nothing special. The thing that bothered me the most was her uncanny resemblance to my son. Both of them had the same lush blonde hair my husband has. That girl's hair was held back with a headband and she had clips attached to her fringe. On top of that headband was a huge white bow. I have to admit; it made her look really cute! And those eyes… That girl would have simply passed as Len's twin!

"Excuse me madam… Would you like to buy some cookies?" A syrupy voice broke my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

" Ah yes, I'll get a bag of chocolate chip cookies please."

" That would be 156 Yen please!"

"Here you go sweetie, have a nice day!"

"You too! And thank you for donating to the orphanage! Hope you enjoy your cookies!"

As I watched that girl skip along the sidewalk, I couldn't stop myself from thinking. That girl must have been an orphan…

_Okaa-san?_

I've always wanted a daughter… If it weren't for that car accident, Len would have had a younger sister to play with.

_Okaa-san…_

If I had just stayed home that day like I should have, my dear child would still have been alive! If I hadn't gotten into that cab, I wouldn't had to have my womb removed! Why is the world so cruel? All I wanted was for that child to have a chance at life. Is that too much to ask?

_OKAA-SAN!_

My son shook me back into my conscious. I scanned the area for signs of that girl but she was long gone.

"Okaa-san! Please don't cry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry if I made you mad! I'm sorry! I promise I'll be a good kid next time! I promise!"

Shocked by his plea, I quickly wiped the single tear off of my cheek. I was too busy thinking about myself when I should have thought about my son!

"Len, please don't cry! Okaa-san didn't mean to cry! I just had dust in my eye! So please cheer up!" I said in attempt to cheer him up. "Why not we both go inside and have some cookies that girl just sold us?"

"O-okay…"

With that, I brought my son in for an afternoon tea break. Although his spirits were back, I couldn't seem to bring myself to forget about that girl.

First fanfic! Had to wake up and get this idea out of my head and written down somewhere. It's going to be quite a confusing story due to the POV's. Hopefully everyone is able to follow up on this. Hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to review and give feedback on how to improve!

P.S. I tend to start the beginning of time skips with a 3rd person POV. Hope you guys won't mind!


	2. Orphanage

**Bold**- Editor's note.

Underline- Reader's preference.

~Linda's POV~

It's been almost a month since that girl visited. All I seem to think about is that girl! Always wondering how she was, does she have any hobbies, any dreams for the future… These aren't things a stranger should be asking a child. It bothered me so much that having a good night's sleep was almost impossible. I've been prescribed some sleeping pills but it seems that the effects were not strong enough. My loving husband, Keitaro had volunteered to take my place in sending Len to school. I needed this to stop. Now. Without any thought, I grabbed my handbag and coat, slipped on my shoes and started heading out for the neighbourhood's orphanage.

~Keitaro's POV~

"Otousan! "

"What is it, Len?"

"Can I get banana ice-scream?" My son begged pointing at the recently opened dessert shop.

"What's the magic word?"

"…Please?"

With that, I led my son across the road and got him a single scoop banana ice-scream. As we left the shop, I noticed his classmates racing with each other competing to see who could outrun the other. Linda and I had always been highly protective over our son ever since... That accident… If anything were to happen to Len, I couldn't imagine Linda living again. When the news of our dead unborn child was announced to her, she broke down and refused to speak, eat or drink. Just imagine what would happen if she found out her only son was gone too.

As a husband and father, I bear the responsibility in keeping both of them save from any harm. I would go as far as to sacrifice my life for them. Though I doubt we'll ever face that situation. However, if we do, I'll know what to do.

There's something peculiar about Linda this month. She would often blank out during our conversations. Some times she would lose her appetite and leave the table before dinner was served. The weirdest of all things was her sleeping habit. Linda was neither a night owl nor an early bird. She slept early and woke up whenever she wanted. But recently, she would wake up in the middle of the night claiming that she was just getting some water to drink. There's definitely something wrong and she's hiding that fact. Whether she likes it or not, there's nothing that could stop me from finding out the truth.

"Otousan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Len. Nothing."

I took my son's hand and we walked home in silence.

~Third Person POV~

Linda walked through the doors of the orphanage, frantically searching for someone to assist her. In the corner of the room sat a small desk with a sign saying 'Reception'. A lady with a warm smile on her face greeted Linda.

"Good afternoon Madam, how may I help you?"

Getting straight to the point, Linda exclaimed "About a month ago, a girl with short blond hair showed up on my doorstep selling cookies. She wore a cute bow on her head. Is there any possibility that I could see her?"

"Of course! I'll go get h– Why look! She's right there! Come here Rin!"

Linda spun her head around and noticed a small figure hiding in the shadows of a huge door.

"Rin…" Linda's voice echoed off the dull walls.

**Sorry for the long wait! Was dealing with exams and stuff. Now that it's over, I can finally get back into writing! So sorry about the short chapter. Had writer's block...**


End file.
